


#WomanCrushWednesday

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza tries to re-friend Bryn after the book club disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#WomanCrushWednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) drabbletag5 prompt "cutesy".

Eliza ran to catch the elevator doors before they slid closed. "Hi Bryn!"

Bryn glared at her. She had been unfriended IRL. It actually really hurt. 

Eliza jabbed her finger into Bryn's arm.

"What was that for?" Bryn asked, more unforgiving than Instagram’s nudity policy.

"I poked you. It's what you do when people ignore you, duh," Eliza explained.

"When people are upset with you, Eliza, you don't assault them, you apologize." 

"Oh, right, the book club. Totes soz about that. Books, though? Anything more than 140 characters is a waste, tbh."

Bryn huffed. "Why did you join then?"

Eliza bit her lip and shrugged. “I wanted someone in my life who care more than _sup?_ and the only person who does is you. And upon some deep reflection and a _which sexuality are you?_ quiz - polyromantic metrosexual, btw - I decided I’m cool with that.”

“Are you trying to say you like me?” Bryn asked, finally defrosting.

“Obvs,” Eliza said. “But not like a like where you don’t actually like it, you’re just boredom liking. Like an actual _that is so cute, aww_ like.”

“Like a _Mark Darcy likes you just the way you are_ like?” Bryn asked before pulling Eliza into her chest.

“Mmmhmm, sure,” Eliza mumbled, relaxing into the hug, the cardigan fuzz warm against her cheek. She was being cuddled and she didn't even have to go down on her for it. In her mind, she favorited the moment. 

_#WCW Bryn Forevs #CutesyIsActuallyCute #WhoKnew <3_

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
